Ignition
by Sake Sucker
Summary: The darkest shadows survive only by the grace of the brightest light. He was a shadow assassin. He was the light. Hiko thinks on his errant student. Please read and review! Thanks.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken at all. Also, the quote is obviously from Star Wars (specifically the ****Revenge of the Sith**** novel). And the opening line of the story is almost exact from the English dub of the OVA, ****Trust and Betrayal.**** The rest is mine.**

* * *

"_For one light is all it takes to hold back the darkness. Love is more than one light. Love can ignite the stars."_

_--__Revenge of the Sith_

**Ignition**

The moon gazes down on this diseased world. _Has _gazed down on us for eons. What does he see? What does he think? Is he as disillusioned as I, who have only been watching the disgusting degradation of mankind for a few measly decades? Or does he embrace the inevitable? That we are a species bent on our own destruction…

I've come to accept our fate over the short span of my life. I've seen enough to darken the world in my eyes. I'm not exactly a pessimist. I'm more of a realist. I would love to see the world improve. I just know better. I used to be as naïve as the man-child who left me so long ago. I used to hope for a better world. I used to want so badly to be a part of it. Now I'd just be satisfied if it dies slowly enough to outlive me. It sickens me to watch.

It disgusts me even more to be a part of it. But the fact is that I am. I fully acknowledge that I am a hypocrite. I have taken part in the bloodshed. I have left men to die. I have ignored the world I live in, because I gave up on them. Yet I have condemned them all in my own, callous way.

And then came the child. A ray of light in our darkness. A touch of hope in my floundering, purposeless existence. A gentle reminder that perhaps some are immune from the disease.

He brought life back to my existence; hope back to my life. He gave me a reason to fight again. Even if that reason were only the need to allow enough time for this small flame to grow into a blaze. I knew that if he lived long enough--if I protected him until he was ready--that his spark could start the fire. He wouldn't ignite the world. Wouldn't save it. No one could do that alone. But he could _start _the purging fire that would eventually destroy what plagues us. And he could do it without losing his humanity.

In leaving me, he threw me into complete darkness; even the cold light of the moon was… _is… _beyond me. He became one of them.

I never learned if he lived or died when it was over. I expect he died. Killed by one of his own. Or by his own hand. He was stronger than that as a child… but if they put out that light of his… then, even if his body survived, he was good as dead.

I can't ignore the small shudder that runs through my body at this thought. I want to hate him, but he's still my child. And I still want to see him again…

The sun's path is obscured by a thin veil of clouds, her light competing with their darkness. I don't know how long I have been sitting, thinking… drinking… considering her banished brother while I remember my errant student. My lost child. All I know is that I am suddenly aware of a strong ki approaching.

A very strong, familiar ki.

_It can't be…_

But it is. He's different. Scarred… wavering… frightened…

So confused…

He's fighting darkness with his every thought. But his light still shines, carefully controlled, but just as brilliantly.

I wonder why he is here. But a smaller, brighter part of me only relishes in the fact that he _is_.

His very presence ignites that small spark of hope left within me that I was certain had died over ten years ago.

And if he can light hope in _me_… then maybe he hasn't lost yet…

The sun finally breaks through.

I am blinded for just a moment as I leap out of the way of his testing blade.

I allow myself a trace of a smile while my back is still to him. I'll leave this dying world to the moon for the moment.

Right now I'm just going to enjoy the return of my own son.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading. Please drop reviews. Nothing is a better motivator than reviews!_

_And the reference to the sun's "banished brother", the moon, is courtesy of sueb262 who first introduced me to that myth in her incredible fic, "Fear No Evil." You should definitely check it out (and leave thoughtful reviews to motivate updates!)_

_Thank you sueb262 and lolo popoki for beta-ing. And thanks lolo popoki for coming up with a title for me!_

_--Sake_


End file.
